Robert Bruce Banner
Character Synopsis After being bombarded with a massive dose of gamma radiation while saving a young man's life during the testing of an experimental explosive, Dr. Robert 'Bruce' Banner was transformed into the incredible Hulk: a green behemoth that is the living embodiment of rage and physical strength. Origin Robert Bruce Banner was born to atomic scientist Dr. Brian Banner and his wife, Rebecca. Although deeply loved by his mother, Bruce’s father who was mentally unstable harbored a deep jealousy and hatred for him. Brian was convinced that his work in atomic science had altered his genetic structure and because of this he also feared that Bruce would grow up a genetic freak, when actually, Bruce was just a very gifted and intelligent child. While growing up Bruce was subjected to Brian’s drunken rages and abuse, as was his mother. Tragically, Rebecca was killed by Brian when she attempted to take young Bruce and leave him. His mother's murder and his father's arrest left Bruce in the care of his aunt, Mrs. Drake, and he grew up a social outcast due to the trauma of being abused by his father as well as witnessing his mother’s abuse and murder at the hands of his father. Becoming The Hulk After graduating high school, Bruce began studying nuclear physics at Desert State University and later at the California Institute of Technology. He gained employment with the military at Desert Base, New Mexico under the command of General “Thunderbolt” Ross, who was overseeing the test of Banner’s newly-created Gamma Bomb. It was here that he met Ross’s daughter, Betty and the two found a mutual attraction. On the day of the bomb’s scheduled detonation Banner saw someone in the testing area. Hoping to rescue this person, Banner went into the testing area where he encountered the person he'd seen; a young teenager named Rick Jones, who had sneaked onto the test site on a dare. Banner managed to push Jones to safety. However, rather than delay the countdown and halt the detonation as instructed, Banner’s assistant Igor Starsky, (in reality, a foreign secret agent named Igor Drenkov) allowed the countdown and the subsequent detonation to occur. This resulted in Banner being caught in the Gamma Bomb explosion and thus exposed to an incredibly massive amount of gamma radiation. Banner and Jones were later picked up by the base's military personnel and taken back to Desert Base where they were placed in isolation and observation due to their exposure to gamma radiation. They were still in isolation at sundown when Banner transformed into a green, monstrous, and lumbering brute for the first time. This brute was quickly dubbed “the Hulk” by military personnel. Current Life After absorbing the radiation from a gamma bomb explosion, Bruce Banner became a giant, grey version of the Hulk at night. He would eventually transform into the subsequently-standard green Hulk days later. Because of Banner's lack of control over the Hulk, he was declared a menace by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who mobilized Army personnel under his command to track down the Hulk under orders to capture him -- and to destroy him if at all possible. However, Banner would gain some control over the Hulk with radiation treatments, realizing that he would only transform when extremely angry or irritated. He soon became a founding member of the Avengers. However, this would not last long and misunderstandings with team members led to Banner leaving The Avengers. Banner regained the ability to conceal his condition for some time, but that would not last and he commenced to wander the world as both Banner and the Hulk. Characteristics * Height: 5' 9 1/2" (Banner), 7'-8' (Savage Hulk), * Weight: 145 lbs (Banner), 1,040 lbs-1,400 lbs (Savage Hulk), * Hair Color: Brown (Banner), Green (Green Hulk), * Eyes Color: Brown (Banner), Green (Green Hulk) Status * Place of Birth: Dayton, Ohio * Citizenship: USA * Education: PhDs in nuclear physics, and two other fields * Occupation: Hunter, former nuclear physicist, adventurer, mechanic, enforcer, research scientist, * Known Relatives: Brian and Rebecca Banner (parents, deceased), Jen Walters (Cousin) Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Red Hulk, enemy), Elizabeth "Betty" Ross (girlfriend, separated) Powers and Abilities * Physiology The Hulk's gamma irradiated physiology allows the Hulk to survive in space. Hulk/Banner's increase in gamma radiation in proportion to stress(caused by his own physical exertion/anger or outside forces), converting it to stronger cellular mass (stronger DNA which, in turn, produces stronger/denser organic tissues), negating what would be lethal force in order to survive. The growth of Hulk's gamma ray-fueled transmutation gives him potentially limitless strength extending to unparalleled abilities of regenerative healing, stamina, and durability. * Vast Superhuman Strength Hulk is physically one of the strongest and most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe. His limitless strength usually depends on his emotions, especially his rage. Possessed with infinite gamma rays/energies from every dimension/universe in existence, the Hulk is in the Class 100 ton strength range, meaning that he can easily lift over the 100 ton limit. Hulk has the potential to truly be "The strongest one there is". However, this may vary depending on the incarnation/persona, and also how angry the Hulk is at a certain point. It is well known that the angrier Hulk gets, the more stronger and powerful he becomes. It is a well known fact that Bruce Banner has always suppressed the Hulk and his power, if only out of fear of harming others... especially those that both Banner and Hulk hold dear. But there has been a few times that neither Banner or Hulk could control their fury, thus the result have been quite devastating to say the least. * Superhuman Speed Hulk has always been noted to have great superhuman speed despite his size due to the power of his gamma-charged body. Hulk can easily exceed the speed of sound with his punches (as it's made evident with the air-shock waves he produces) and super-leaps. Hulk can run up to 300 miles per hour, and jump so high and fast he can achieve stable orbit. He's also caught fighter jets and missiles through the use of super-leaps or reaching out to them with his bare hands. Hulk usually jumps rather than runs to travel because once he reaches a certain anger level he is unable to run because he breaks apart the ground underneath him, giving him no friction to run on. * Vast Superhuman Durability Hulk's skin is extremely durable, his skin can easily resist a Ground Zero explosion, Human Torch's Nova Blast, planet-Shattering impacts, and a blast from Galactus. Hulks durability also increases with his rage. Hulk has also been able to take a blast which Ultron used to soften and manipulate adamantium. * Healing Factor In proportion to stress, Hulk can instantly renew and augment the atomic-molecular structure of the most basic biological component, the DNA/amino acids, from which all the various uniquely tasked proteins, categorized by cell type and multiplied into tissues and organs, are formed. Hulk's healing factor is superior to that of Wolverine's because it is not limited in the energy necessary to maintain this core foundation. * Adaptation Hulk is capable of adapting to inhospitable environments when ever it becomes necessary. There were many occasions where hulk not only survived in airless areas, but has also spoken in them. same as his healing factor, the angrier hulk gets, the faster he adapts. * Self Sustenance Hulk's physiology allows him to survive for a long period of time without food, water or air after he has adapted. * Astral Form Perception The Hulk has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts. Hulk is able to see Dr.Strange astral form when no one can, which comes in handy when working with his fellow defender strange. The reason for hulk developing this ability could be because of the fact that banner feared his fathers ghost would come back and hunt him. however, hulks astral from perception has not shown it's limitations yet, seeing as how he once experienced a whole town in the middle of the desert until it faded away. while it is possible that this was merely a mirage, it is also credible that hulk witnessed a town that didn't exist in our reality. There was a case during world war hulk when hulk broke Dr. Strange's hands while he was in his astral form. * Vast Superhuman Stamina Hulks stamina is also very high, in a normal calm state, he can go on for several days before he even begins to feel tired. Hulk's stamina increase with his anger. Miscellaneous Hulk And Banner's Relationship Despite the fact that there have been many incarnations of the hulk, the one thing that almost never changes is that hatred hulk and banner have for each other. The banner/Hulk relationship is a lot like the Dr. Jekyll's/Mr. Hyde's. it revolves around The good vs bad, Order vs Chaos concept, however, banner and the hulk has a far more intriguing connection in comparison to Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. The main difference is that Hulk is not a bad guy, he is not the villain, he is misunderstood, and in fact, when given the chance, he has done the right thing many numerous occasions . Hulk's hatred for Banner was manifested when Banners mother died at that hand of their father, Brian Banner. Hulk acknowledges the fact that he and Banner are one and the same, hence he blames Banner for being weak and not being able to defend their dear "mommy", and as any kid would traditionally do, Hulk blames a part of the incident on himself, and so he takes his anger out on Bruce, same way his father did to him out of Fear. Their relationship can also be considered ironic, seeing as how a small frail intelligent man gets turned into a green behemoths who is potentially one of the strongest beings on earth. But there are more to banner that meats the eye, banner represents will, because he is charge of controlling a very powerful being. despite no being physically weak , Banner the strongest when it comes to inner strength of the mind, because even though Banner had taken hell as a child and still managed to turn out relatively normal. Hulk on the other hand is not Banner's dark side. Banner and Hulk have cooperated before, but no matter how hard they try the still seem to hate each other. Over the years banner has learned to use hulk sometimes as a weapon, in fact most recently, banner has joined shield because he has some unknown plans of his own, so instead of a gamma bomb, Hulk will be more like a targeted UMD. Intellect Banner himself possesses a genius level scientific intellect. Banner is one of the 8 smartest people on Earth. No one knows gamma radiation better than he does. In his main form, Hulk has the brain of a child, however, he is by no means stupid, he can learn new things and had used some bizarre tactics to best his enemies before. Weaknesses Whereas the Hulk truly has no weaknesses, he does have vulnerabilities. The Hulk's skin can be harmed by materials such as Adamantium and Vibranium. The Hulk can also be knocked out with gas, and is susceptible to mental attacks, but when extremely angry Hulk usually overpowers them, suggesting that he may have a form of reactive adaptation. Arguably, when Hulk sees that he is being manipulated, he can overpower them. Like when Amora was manipulating the Hulk. After being manipulated initially, the spell broke when he squashed the wasp between his hands. Afterwards when Amora tried to manipulate him again, Hulk broke through. He also has trouble with beings that can fly, or that are much faster than him. Images IMG_0184.jpg|Bruce in his Lab IMG 0311-1-.jpg IMG 0309-1-.jpg Bruce and Betty have a date night.jpg Bruce and Betty have a walk through Midtown.jpg Bruce prepares to bust out of containment..jpg Bruce and Betty embrace after her resurrection.jpg Hulk and Betty gear for a fight.jpg Bruce gets emotional.jpg Bruce visits Betty's grave.jpg The Hulk returns to New York.jpg Bruce revisits the Desert Base.jpg Hulk jumps above the mountains in rage.jpg Bruce tries to kill himself.jpg Aftermath of the Hell's Kitchen Rampage.jpg After battle with Black Widow.jpg Bruce's destruction of Hell's Kitchen.jpg Bruce learns of Betty's death.jpg Bruce isolates himself in the Mountains.jpg Bruce Banner.jpg Betty Ross distracts The Hulk.jpg Betty tends to Bruce's wounds.jpg The Hulk protects Betty.jpg Banner goes on the run..jpg Bruce Banner in Avengers Tower.jpg CDC Research Banner.png Screenshot 15.png Screenshot_14.png Bruce and Betty kidnapped.png Category:Heroes